What She Left Behind
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story is set post Prue's death. Immediately after Prue dies, she gives birth to a baby girl named Serenity in heaven. Serenity is sent back down to earth where she brings joy to Piper, Phoebe, and later on Paige. Buffy Summers discovers of what remains of her friend, Prue.
1. Serenity

Date: 5-17-2001

Prue's p.o.v (as she gives birth to Serenity in heaven)

Mystical origins

Your humble beginnings

Some kind of miracle

The birthing process

Interstellar route

Christ's healing power

A supernatural remedy

Laughter

Limitless joy

Immortalized and crystalized happy memories

Faded jaded glory

Eternal heartbeat of mine


	2. An Angel In Training

Date: 5-17-2001

Enchanting, a pretty celestial glow fills my bedroom signaling that my daughter has arrived. Restless, my little angel stirs in my arms. Painless, Serenity's

birth was a piece of cake. One single push did the job. "You did a superb job" my midwife, mom praises me. "I could've done it while reading a book" I

joke around with her. Feminine anguish by which I recognize to be my sisters' emotional turmoil escape from the abyss. "Your sisters miss you" mom

concludes. "How can I help them?" I stress clinging Serenity to me. "You must let her go" mom advises stroking Serenity's hair. "Serenity will bring

them hope and joy" I pray. Mom and I deliver Serenity to my sisters in a basket and pink blanket. Piper discovers my daughter on the doorstep.


	3. Celestial Child of Mine

Date: 5-24-2001

Piper's p.o.v

"Guess what I found on the doorstep" I bring to my family's attention. "A baby!" shocked, Leo exclaims uncovering the pink blanket. "Yes, honey" I laugh. "She is cute. What is

her name?" Phoebe wonders cuddling the baby. "Serenity" I read off the nametag. "Serenity! Whoever abandoned her didn't have much peace" Paige assumes. "Sometimes

angels are known to be lost wondering souls. Serenity could be an angel trapped in human form" I inform her. "Hold her!" frightened, Phoebe demands placing Serenity in

my arms. "What is the matter?" I question Phoebe. "Serenity greatly resembles Prue" she panics. Leo and Paige gasp in horror. "Nonsense. A dead charmed one can't have

children" I deny. I look deep into Serenity's eyes and the truth reveals itself. I kept this a secret until otherwise.


	4. Recapturing The Essence of You and Me

Date: Still 5-24-2001

Buffy Summers' p.o.v (Sarah Michelle Gellar)

The only place on earth where I feel completely free is here in the cemetery where my best friend sleeps peacefully. "Whats the matter, love?" Spike wonders squeezing my

hand. "My best friend, Prue is dead. Now Prue and her unborn baby are angels" I cry looking up at the night sky. "I can make you feel better if you need my help" Spike offers.

Assuming Spike wants to get inside my pants, I move far away from him. A mysterious dark figure chases after me instead of Spike. I prepare myself for a big fight. Prue's

sister, Piper relieves me. She has a very adorable baby girl within her possession. "What she left behind was a baby named Serenity" Piper reveals placing the baby in my

arms. Just like her name implies, Serenity grants me peace.


	5. Echoes of an once burning spark

Date: 5-25-2001

Buffy's p.o.v

You crawl back into your cave, the grave.

Trust and believe whatever you crave the most.

Your beating heart, your last goodbye wave is a

dream that I can't conceive. Wander yonder please

while I absorb your afterglow. Our lost shadows,

vincible blueprints, I ponder upon these things daily.

Sweet silly nothingness describes our once magical spark.


	6. Drowning in mystery

Prue's p.o.v

Drowning in mystery

Rarely spoken truth

Easily overlooked problems

An unconquered obstacle

My silent prayers

Yesterday's unanswered questions, my harmless pure curiosity

Signs of an impending doom, breakthrough or miracle

Today's revelations, bombshells and surprises

Essential pivotal turning point

Repetitive history

Your fate and freewill


	7. Rose of Summer

6-12-2001

Buffy's p.o.v

You were an Indelicate flower.

The life growing inside your stomach

promised so much hope, a little heartache.

You were a sunset, an one getaway ticket to nowhere.

The atmosphere spoke of your untimely departure.

In a world of magic, you and the legacy you left behind

were no regret.


	8. Everywhere Spirit

Prue's p.o.v

My immortal

Angel of the afterlife

Give me a sign, heaven

Imaginary sanctuary of angels

Church of beautiful eyes

Unwritten history

Running up that hill again

Elusive butterfly become one with mother nature


	9. A Call To Elsewhere

Date: 7-20-2001

Piper's p.o.v

Kind, your heart is as big as an orange.

Back to ashes and dust, your faith and trust in everything returns.

Isn't it strange how conflict develops quickly over time?

How can you manage both a beautiful smile and such fragile strength?

A call to elsewhere, somewhere I can't go with you.

A call to elsewhere, the courage to run and break free from the past, your wanderlust.

Locked up in a cage, you make less noise here.

Slowly, you begin to feel better and turn the page.

You maybe lost inside, but you will find your purpose again eventually.


	10. Magical and Mystical Wonder

Prue's p.o.v 

Dancing inconceivable notion

Restoration in the aftermath of devastation

Echoes of an undying passion

A predestined future

Magical and mystical wonder

Your spectacular transformation

Sacred holy arc of the covenant

These much needed teachable and laughable moments

Interstellar constellations

Catch me and then release me

A long December

Life within a woman's womb


	11. A Heart of My Soul

Piper's p.o.v

A heart of my soul,

something that I hold

very close and dear,

you. Rare and special,

you are impossible to

miss. Sweet heavenly

bliss is my only wish

for you. Temporary,

anguish doesn't stand

a chance against

us. Bonded instantly,

we have created perfect

harmony.


	12. Just A Baby

Ansel Dorian's p.o.v (Prue's husband and Serenity's biological father)

Innocent, you are just baby.

How can you experience sorrow at

such an early age? Tomorrow is

on your side or maybe not.

Innocent, you are just a baby.

How can you be born to die?

I tie a tight knot around your

heart just in case you lose

sight of the light and the

night steals your substance.


	13. Ansel Dorian

Time Period: Ansel's flashback

Event: Prue's death

Date: 5-17-2001

Ansel Dorian ((an archangel), cradles a dying Prue): Prue, stay with me

Prue (coughing up blood): I love you

Buffy (examining Prue's stomach): She is bleeding a lot from the abdominal area

Prue (clutching her stomach): My baby

Buffy (shocked): You are pregnant?!

Ansel: we were planning to tell you about the baby. It was going to be a girl named serenity.

Buffy: Why can't you save Prue and the baby?

Ansel: The loss is just too great

Prue (envisioning Patty): Mother..

Patty (inside Prue's mind): Its time to come home, honey

(Prue gives up the ghost meaning her spirit. Buffy, Ansel, Piper, and Phoebe are devastated beyond words. Piper and Phoebe doesn't Prue is pregnant. )

* * *

Time Period: Reality

Date: 8-19-2001

Action: Ansel wanders around town in search of Serenity. He visits Buffy at her house.

Ansel (whispering through the still piercing darkness): Buffy..

Buffy (startled): Ansel..

Ansel ( turning on a lamp): Here I am

Buffy: How may I help you?

Ansel: My conscience tells me that you have seen Serenity

Buffy: Serenity is with Prue's sisters

Ansel (beginning to fade away): Thanks for the info

Buffy (preparing to get dressed): I will meet you there

Place: The Halliwells' house

Scene: Serenity's nursery

Piper (cradling serenity to sleep): Dream sweet dreams, my angel

(Serenity just cooes)

Buffy (crawling through the bedroom window): Ansel is coming for serenity

Piper: Who is Ansel?

Ansel (reappears): I am serenity's father

Piper: I never knew serenity had a father

Buffy: Prue was pregnant when she died


	14. Death is not the evil

**Time Period: A Flashback**

Date: 5-11-2001

Place: The Hospital Parking Lot

Prue ( struggles to get out of the car): Ouch!

Ansel (rushes over to Prue's side of the car): What is the matter?

Prue (places a hand over her slightly vincible small baby bump): I felt a tiny fluttering sensation in my stomach

Ansel (helps Prue out of the car): Did you feel the fetus move?

Prue: Yes

Ansel: You are not showing that much. How can you feel movement so soon?

Prue: Its magic

Scene: The doctor's office

Scenario: An Ultrasound test

Doctor: Lets see how the fetus is doing

Prue (lifts up her shirt): OK

Doctor (examining Prue's stomach): You have a very small bump

Ansel: How is the fetus doing?

Doctor (checking the fetal heartbeat): The heartbeat sounds good

Prue (relieved): That's great

Doctor (shows Prue and Ansel a picture of the growing fetus): This is your baby

Ansel: Wow!

Prue: Amazing!

Doctor (glancing at a calendar): Your baby's due date is sometime in January, perhaps New Years Day.

(The Flashback Ends)

* * *

Time Period: Still Ansel's flashback-Post Prue's death

Date: 5-17-2001

Scenario: Ansel has the ability to guide and help souls over to the other side. He is stuck in purgatory with Prue and death himself.

Death (to Prue): Prue, its your time to go

Prue (hysterical, she begs death): I don't want to leave my family. What about my unborn baby?

Death: I will keep both you and her comfortable

Prue (shaking Ansel): If you loved me then you would prolong my stay

Ansel (loosening his grip on Prue): Your fate is beyond my control.

Prue (being carried away by the grim reaper): Death is not the evil. Rejection hurts deeper than any wound.

(The Flashback ends)

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 6-16-2016

Place: The Beach

Situation: Prue and Death visit a fifteen year old Serenity

Prue's Spirit (stroking Serenity's hair): Serenity Felicity Dorian Halliwell

Serenity (startled): MOM..

Prue: How has my little angel been?

Serenity: I am a teenager now. You missed out on a lot of things. Death is not the evil here.

Prue: I apologize for being distant

Serenity: I order you to stay or take me with you

Prue: What about those who care about you the most?

Serenity: They may have to readjust

Prue: Phoebe and Cole will become parents soon. They don't know it yet. Their son's name will be Cain.

Serenity: Really?! That's cool!

Death (pops out of no where): The darkness in his heart will destroy you


	15. Eternity of Serenity

Date: 6-16-2016

Ansel's p.o.v

An eternity of Serenity,

a spirit of surrender.

Torn asunder, our lives

were always meant to be

a gift of service and sacrifice.

An eternity of Serenity, waiting

to hear the voice of a particular

angel, our savior. Once upon a time, once

upon a child, once upon a super

blue moon.


	16. Last of a dying breed

Date: 6-25-2016

Serenity's p.o.v

Weeping willow tree

Heartbeat of tomorrow

Overshadow me

Who knew I would befall this little sparrow?

Home is wherever I can feel your love and rest in peace

You row your boat elsewhere while I recapture that special divine connection we used to share

A complicated puzzle describes your current circumstance

Weighed down by burdens, you dance freely alone in the fire and hang onto dawn too loosely

Now and again, we thrive in the valley of the living together

OH well, everything between us remains fine although we may be disconnected at the moment

Beneath the surface, sorrow resides even if you smile

Last of a dying breed, you are surely fragile

Even if you can't walk another mile, keep breathing and stay strong

Stranded in the desert of your mind

Several scattered ants

Eighty different helping hands

Dream on, carry on and worry no more, my beloved best friend


	17. Incredible Small Bump

Date: 6-27-2016

Phoebe's p.o.v (reaction to her pregnancy)

An incredible small bump, an overlooked bun in the oven. Beautifully

broken, today and tonight has been bittersweet. A light to my

crooked path, faith, swims in a bloodbath. An incredible

small bump, a miniature minor miracle, a growing

restless fetus.


	18. Cain's Wail

Date: 2-12-2017

Cole's p.o.v (The Day of Cain's birth)

She gave birth to him in pain.

Torn asunder, her porcelain skin was ripped

apart. Constant, her screams

sounded like thunder. I wanted

to carry her burden, but she refused

to surrender. Lucifer didn't stand a

chance until everything that was good

about the world disappeared.


	19. A Place of Memories

Date: 2-13-2017

Piper's p.o.v

This bloody dawn

Echoes of your sacrifice

A haunted place of memories

Colorful pastels

Hallucinations

A world of imaginary creatures

Doomsday prophets

A pretty dark rose of mine

Winter's child

Nimbus

Incubus

Goodnight and goodbye for now

Hollow infant bones

Timeless beautiful corpse bride


	20. The Monster that Darkness Created

Date: 2-11-2035 (The Eve of Cain's 18th birthday)

Paige's p.o.v

The monster that darkness created

rises to the surface again. I wonder

where on earth is Mother Mary, Full of Grace?

The monster that darkness created makes

eye contact with me. Defenseless, I brace

for deep impact. To be torn asunder and

worn-out hurts more than the simple act

of surrender. I wonder why me? I wonder

why must this chaos happen right now?

The monster that darkness created

dreads tomorrow because all signs

of innocence, his infancy will be gone forever.


	21. Exclusive Free Ride To Crazy Town

Date: 2-12-2035

Cain's p.o.v 

Wearing a crown of thorns,

I know this feeling all too well.

I have won an exclusive free ride to

crazy town. Moodier than normal,

the dawn bleeds out before me.

My life is up in flames like a bonfire.

Its a long way down from where I

used to stand.


	22. A Needless Waste of Matter

Date: 9-11-2035

Serenity's p.o.v 

A needless waste of matter,

what she left behind in the Garden

of Eden. My mind struggles to

comprehend her version of heaven

and hell. A needless waste of matter,

realizing that Adam raised a Cain and

Abel. A needless waste of matter,

a constant painful thorn in my side,

its a terrible love. Who knew why

you had to turn your back on

me? Who knew why you had to

fall from grace?


	23. My Crimson Rain

Date: 9-11-2035

Ansel's p.o.v (witnessing Cain kill Serenity)

From afar, I witness your skin turn black and blue.

My Crimson Rain, your unfathomable and unspeakable

pain. The war inside and outside your mind

finally ends at last. At your best, you are just another

little fragile angel. In and out of consciousness, you

fight to stay alive. Chasing daylight, you linger around for

one more hour. An angel carries you over that threshold.


	24. Enchanted Magical Little Wonders

Time Period: Alternate Universes

Date: 5-17-2001

Prue's p.o.v

My greatest adversary, Shax breaks into my house. Shax is a powerful demonic female assassin.

The source of all evil must've sent her. I am not strong enough to defeat her. She sends me flying

through a window. Leo's magical healing touch revives my unborn baby and me. My husband Ansel

and me are expecting a baby girl named Serenity in January. Nobody knows I am pregnant until I

vomit. My sisters put me on immediate mandatory bed rest. They are kind enough to allow Buffy

and Ansel to spend time with me.

Date: 1-22-2002 (nine months later)

Ansel's p.o.v

These past nine months have been challenging. There were days when I feared Prue or the baby

would die. Thankfully, the birth is happening right now. Nothing compares to the warmth of home.

Surrounded by love, Serenity Felicity Dorian Halliwell enters the world. I never want to wake up from

this sweet dream.

Date: 6-16-2016 (Fourteen Years Later)

Serenity's p.o.v

I have watched Auntie Phoebe running back and forth to the bathroom all day long. Midnight was

the last straw. "I think I am pregnant" she confessed to me in the bathroom. "You are pregnant" I

confirmed feeling her and Cole's unborn son move.

Date: 12-27-2016

Ansel's p.o.v

We encountered our soon to be son Noel as a cute little boy first. Surprisingly, Buffy and Giles trained Noel to be a vampire slayer. He had great potential until Prue experienced problems with the pregnancy. The miscarriage, the

death of our eight week old fetus was an all day event that took place in our bedroom. I along with the rest of the family helped Prue through the gruesome bloody grieving

process. We buried Noel in the backyard and then kept moving forward.

Date: 2-12-2017

Prue's p.o.v

Phoebe struggled long and hard to deliver her son named Cain. Cain was Lucifer's seed after all. Numerous, complications were bound to happen. Cole prepared himself for

the worst until the storm passed over. I loved watching Serenity interact with her newborn Cousin. She would've been a wonderful big sister to Noel who I miscarried last

year.

Date: 9-11-2035

Ansel's p.o.V

Just when I thought darkness would overshadow light, light cancels out darkness.


	25. Now I'll Never Have A Chance

Song: Hear you me" by Jimmy Eat World

 _There's no one in town I know, you gave us some place to go, I never said thank you for that, I thought I might get one more chance, w_ _hat would you think of me now so lucky, so strong, so proud? I never said thank you for that, now I'll never have a chance_

Ansel: Running out of fuel, you need a miracle really fast. Your dark past catches up eventually. I handle you with great care until the candle within your heart burns out. You shut down completely. For a heart so big and kind, you were just passing through.

 _May angels lead you in, hear you me, my friends, on sleepless roads, the sleepless go, may angels lead you in_

Noel: I am a mere small bump in the road. This little light, this little life of mine is too big for the world. I am withheld from you. Would you care enough to remember I was here once? I am a mere small bump in the road. I am the heaviest load that you have ever carried. Would you care enough to liberate yourself by letting me go?

 _So what would you think of me now so lucky, so strong, so proud? I never said thank you for that, now I'll never have a chance_

Serenity: You are more than just a temporary heartache and stomach bug. You are a rose in a garden of bleeding broken hearts. The weight of tonight, my mental circus evolves around you constantly. Here to stay forever, you won't go away that easily. Your vision and passion sees beyond death valley.

 _May angels lead you in, hear you me, my friends, on sleepless roads, the sleepless go, may angels lead you in, may angels lead you in, may angels lead you in_

Prue: Death and his friends split you in half like bread. What lays ahead for you is beyond my comprehension. This joyride, your transition to heaven, lasts a decade and longer. Your beautiful sweet spirit surrounds me daily. As a real life Christmas carol, you are an early surprise.

 _And if you were with me tonight, I'd sing to you just one more time, a song for a heart so big God wouldn't let it live, m_ _ay angels lead you in, hear you me, my friends, on sleepless roads, the sleepless go, may angels lead you in_


	26. Dear Mama

Time Period: The Present Reality

Serenity's p.o.v

I bent over backwards for Cain. Cain's bitter cold heart overpowered mine. He sent me flying

through the window. His darkness and my lightness were never meant to dwell together

in the same place. We were similar to Cain and Abel in that way. He wasn't strong enough

to keep my spirit down. My spirit longed for heaven. My father lost all control over me.

Mother and Noel accompanied me to the promiseland.

* * *

Time period: A Flashback

Date: 12-27-2016

Prue's p.o.v

My bed sheets are stained with blood. My body can't hold the baby any longer. "It hurts but I can't

let go" I sob through painful contractions. "Our boy is an angel now" Ansel reinforces rubbing my

stomach. "You will feel better after you deliver" Piper assures me. "I want to write a letter to my

son" I persist. "Here you go" Phoebe offers handing me paper and a pen. I pour my heart and soul

into the love letter for my son. I put it in a shoebox that I will bury Noel in. Severe pressure down

below signals his impending arrival. The birth is quick and easy. I bet Serenity and Noel's

doppleganger heard me screaming from downstairs. Ansel and I bond with our stillborn

baby briefly. His final resting place is the backyard. I believe he received and read my

letter in heaven. I believe my mother is watching over him. I believe we will see each other

again someday.


	27. A Passing Familiar Face

Ansel's p.o.v

A passing familiar face,

another missed dawn.

A passing familiar face,

a shadow to call my own,

a lost wandering fawn.

Your final disappearing

act doesn't make me feel

any better. I lay awake in

the aftermath of your destruction.

False hope is such a downward

slope, an uphill battle. Asleep

at last, cast the past aside please.


	28. Nightly Goosebumps

Cain's p.o.v

Nightly goosebumps

Infinite karma and drama

Gigantic creepy blood moon

Hazy distorted reality of mine

Oblivion

Sweet haunting hallelujah

Timeless Ave Maria

I am torn asunder and have reached a point of surrender

Many days and nights, I wonder why me?

Even if everything crumbles down on me, I will not drown in sorrow

Maybe tomorrow will be better for me

Back and forth between square one, I am a mere lone wolf

Even if I receive none of your compassion, my passion still runs skin deep

Recollect my ashes if you wish


	29. Comatosed Mind

Phoebe's p.o.v

Crazy, everything appears hazy and fuzzy before you

Roll and rush in with the ocean waves if you must

Undetermined, your next move remains up in the air

Such a waste describes your childish innocence

Hang, hold onto me if you wish

Our secret anguish, they will never know, this I promise you

Purple raindrops fall all around us like snow flakes

Even if your face is black and blue, you are still beautiful

Now or never, learn to love yourself and use your common sense

Even if you are deep in tug of war, you are an early bird

Visions of an inferno haunt you and taunt you daily

Even if you are insane, I will not get on that plane

Run away with the moon and stars if you must

Undetermined, your next move remains up in the air

Now or never, come back to me


	30. Eden's Fences

Cole's p.o.v

Eden's fences, many sharp rough edges,

seasonal phases and changes. Eden's Fences, many

broken bridges, separating us. Whenever did we

become just me? The moment I set you free, I had a

chance to breathe and see clearly at last. I buried our

past. As a ghost, you collected a lot

of dust.


	31. Newborn Rising Sun

Time Period: A Series of Noel's Flashbacks

Flashback 1: Heaven

"Its time for you to go, honey" Grandma Patty notifies me. Holding hands, We stand at a whirlpool.

This whirlpool serves as a go-between immortality and mortality. "Nana, why do I have to leave?" I

cry clinging onto her dress. "People need you on earth" she explains. "I love you" I tell her jumping

into the whirlpool. The wind, in the voice of my grandma, whispers I love you too.

* * *

Flashback 2: Time with Buffy and Giles

Among all places, I end up in a cemetery. I encounter two friendly people named Buffy and Giles

here. As a child angel, I capture their hearts very quickly. They assume I am some type of savior,

another vampire slayer. They waste no time to train me. Buffy makes a nice warm bed for me at

her house afterwards. While we sleep, Giles provides security for us. Sensing I may be a charmed

one, Buffy and Giles take me to The Halliwell Manor by sun up. Their suspicions are proven to be

correct. I am the son of Ansel Dorian and Prue Halliwell who is Buffy's best friend.

* * *

Flashback 3: Prue's miscarriage

Here I sit on the steps with my sister Serenity. Fear eats us up inside. Our mother's loud sobs and

screams travel from upstairs to where we are. She is miscarrying me, a dying eight

week old fetus. I fade in and out of view until I am completely gone.

* * *

Flash back 4: Between Immortality and mortality

Cain killed Serenity at last. Her good heart wasn't strong enough to defeat the darkness

within his heart. Mother and I threw our beloved heroine a homecoming party in

heaven. Meanwhile, Cain fell upon times such as a coma. He reawakened with a

desire to create chaos again. My relatives, Buffy, and i worked together to destroy him.


	32. Thick Skin

Buffy's p.o.v

Newborn rising sun,

an elastic heart with

thick skin. You win

and I surrender. Sorrow

threatens to steal the gift of

tomorrow from us. You

pretend to be strong for

me and vice versa. Would

be tragic and yet absolute

heavenly bliss if we were

honest for once? The

truth is life is not as sweet

as a Hershey chocolate kiss

sometimes.


	33. Undead and Undefeated

Cain's p.o.v

I will remain undead and undefeated until otherwise

Take me deeper into the hidden parts of your mind

Even if you already have a close best friend

May you learn to trust me

I will remain undead and undefeated until otherwise

God throws us a huge curveball

Heart of my soul

This secret muse of mine


	34. Radical Liberal Mindset

Phoebe's p.o.v

A radical liberal mindset

Manmade natural disaster

Beckoning wildfire

Estranged all too well familiar feeling

Rage locked within a cage

Our bloody Sunday

Smells and sounds like death

Enormous elephants in the room


	35. You are failing and falling forward

Cole's p.o.v

You are failing and falling forward

Only you can save yourself

Unorthodox describes your healing process


	36. A Break From Reality

Buffy's p.o.v

Need a break from reality

I have become burnt out

Maybe you can find somebody else to do the job

Bid me farewell if you must


	37. Now or Never, Say What You Will

Buffy's p.o.v

Once on the bus, I choose a window seat. Hopelessly, I watch the world pass me by. "Why are

you running away from your destiny?" Prue asks inside my mind. "There is nothing left for me

to do" I confide in my friend.


	38. A Time To Be Full of Grace

Prue's p.o.v

Patience

A time to be full of grace

Your endless silence

One half-hearted hallelujah

Unanswered prayer

This eerie all too familiar feeling

Echoes of your absence and presence

A time to be full of grace

My sacrifice


	39. My Loss and Gain

Scenario: Buffy has returned back to Sunnydale

Buffy's p.o.v

My loss and gain

A slow return back to normal

Your second chance at life and love

One transition after the other

Unexplainable unfathomable reasons for why


	40. Encircling The Clock

Prue's p.o.v

Encircling the clock

Your black and blue battle wounds

Encircling the clock

Still stuck in the same state of mind

A self-fulfilling prophecy

My favorite tragic hero and closest friend


	41. Ghostly Imprints and Blueprints

Buffy's p.o.v

These ghostly imprints and blueprints

Random grim reminders

A bunch of life lessons

Growing more visible and clearer with each passing hour

I remember I have been here before

Come and collect my thoughts like diamonds if you must


	42. I Want To Help You Deal With It

Prue's p.o.v

Surely but quite simply, you slipped away.

You found it hard to stay put where you

were unwanted. Now here you are suffering

in silence. I want to help you deal with it.


	43. A Simple Beautiful Truth

Serenity's p.o.v

Purple hazy daze

Reaching out to me from the great beyond

A simple beautiful truth

Your redemption and rebirth


	44. Nearing The End

Ansel's p.o.v

Nearing the end

A friend is what I really need about now

My bloodshed brings forth a rainbow

Even if the stars can't come out and play tonight

Lets create memories from ashes


	45. A Pain in my chest that will not go away

Cain's p.o.v

I did my best, but there is still a pain in my chest

that will not go away. I can't escape from this

fray. If I decide to embrace the rain,

will you come and rescue me at last?


	46. The Lost Last Charmed One

Piper's p.o.v

I hear footsteps upstairs in the attic. Courageously but cautiously, I approach the situation. The

situation is not as bad as I thought. Serenity has been reading the Book of Spells. "So the prodigal

daughter has decided to come home" I tease my neice. "Sure" she chuckles.


	47. A Day When Evil Died For Good

Serenity's p.o.v

"A certain somebody wished me here" I admit. "Your cousin, Cain is bedridden. He is terribly sick.

He must've called for you" Aunt Piper assumes. We hear loud commotion down below. Aunt

Phoebe is yelling at Cain for wetting the bed. Sensing Cain may need a friend, I check on him.

I discover he has a dangerous rare type of cancer. He presents me with an interesting offer that

nobody knows about. He wants me to end his life. In the privacy and quietness of his bedroom,

I perform the horrible deed using a dagger that he gave me.


	48. Game of Blame and Bloody Tears

Serenity's p.o.v

Water under the bridge

A game of Blame and bloody tears

These overlooked hidden scars of his and hers

Evaporating like smoke

Reasons to be depressed

A game of blame and bloody tears

What I left behind in the fire


	49. Exit Escape Door

Phoebe's p.o.v

Carrying the weight of the world,

You disappear into the night.

The broken and missing parts of you

float in the air. Your scapegoat

suffers even more on your behalf.

I would've forgiven you if you

were honest in the first place.


	50. Hatred Became Him while Death Became her

Serenity's p.o.v

Hatred became him while death became her.

I held my breath all through the night. I was

like who knew?


	51. Minor Interference

Serenity's p.o.v

Minor Interference

A day without hope or joy

Nobody's open door of opportunity

Nobody's home

A dark beautiful premature kind of love

Minor interference


	52. He Could've Held on much longer

Serenity's p.o.v

He was a monster, such a beautiful disaster.

He could've held on much longer. He could've

grown much stronger and wiser. He wanted

no part of this life or world. His heart problem,

who was to blame? He could've held on much

longer.


	53. The Wonder Twins

Time of Day: Nighttime

Scene 1: The Golden Gate Bridge

Serenity's p.o.v

I close my eyes and absorb the cool wind breeze. I almost tempt fate by jumping over the bridge. I long to be with Cain and my mother. "I know you love me and miss me, but

please don't kill yourself. You have so much to live for" an identified male voice begs. This voice belongs to my dear cousin Cain. He is a figment of my imagination and that's

okay. Before we can have a real deep heart to heart conversation, my cellphone rings. "Please come to the hospital. Paige is having the twins, Regina and Christian early" Piper

notifies me.


	54. My Rainbow Baby Angel

Place: A Hospital Delivery Room

Situation: Christian has died at birth

Paige's p.o.v

Nearing the end of a wellfrought battle

A blessing and a curse

My rainbow baby angel

Echoes of a horrible day that I regret and will never forget


	55. Hanging onto the sunrise

Serenity's p.o.v

X marks the spot where you break down

and the dawn bleeds out before you.

I am at your mercy. I bear witness to the best

and worst parts of you.


	56. He Wanted To Die Along

Serenity's p.o.v

You blame me for his fate,

but he wanted to die along.

You never knew he was that

delicate.


	57. Hanging onto Eighteen Candles

Cain's p.o.v as an immortal

Hanging onto eighteen candles

I am a child trapped in a young adult's body


	58. His and Her Only Saving Grace

Cain's p.o.v

Loosening the reins and yet tasting the rains of this life

Even if we are both sad and lonely

A personal choice and freewill

His and her only saving grace


	59. To Say Goodbye and Hello Again

Serenity's p.o.v

Standing and dancing all alone in the rain

This is what it must mean to say goodbye and hello again

I don't know long I can bear going back and forth with you

My pain and sorrow crawls underneath my skin

Even now I can't win


	60. A Time When She Tried To End It All

Serenity's p.o.v

Livid, Aunt Phoebe blocks the doorway. "Please go home. You are not welcomed here. You killed

my son. You are a curse on this family. My newborn neice, Regina deserves a chance to live"

She rants on. Nobody defends me. My pain and sorrow mean nothing to them. I find solace on

the rooftop outside. The night is my best friend especially when I am depressed and suicidal.


End file.
